A Hero's Darkness
by Lightningblade49
Summary: A harsh childhood can leave a lasting impression on a child, and it can leave an even greater one when they have powers they do not even comprehend. Thrust into fight the unbeaten foe of his counterpart can Jaden muster the strength to defeat the light once and for all. (Darker Jaden)


**AN: This idea came to me last night literally and was stuck in my head all night, so I decided to get it down while it's fresh and the creative juices are flowing.**

**Don't worry haven't forgotten my other fics, I'll get to them when I can.**

**This is a short chapter just to set up the next chapter which will be longer.**

**Anyway enjoy my new fic **

(Jaden POV)

One's childhood has immense influence on the path and choices one makes in their life, whether they be good or bad.

Sometimes those choice aren't of your own violation, but it's how you react to these changes will show the drive you have to succeed in your life no matter the walls blocking you way.

Jaden had always had issue making friends, he didn't know why but kids just took one look at him and immediately disliked him.

This had left him in a depressed mood most days, he loved his parents but they were often too busy with their work commitments.

His parent's tried many things to try and cheer him up, they brought him toy's to play with, the newest gaming console X box with some games and even just talked to him when they could so he didn't feel lonely.

While all this helped improve Jaden's mood the constant knocks of life outside the house quickly brought him back to earth.

On one of those treck homes things took a turn for the better, He found a duel monster's card it was different from any other card he had seen it almost felt alive.

Which was proven to be true her name was Yubel, and with her around Jaden started to feel less lonely.

His parent's Jason and Rachel while not duelist themselves had always been able to see duel spirits and Seeing the improved mood of their child with the Yubel duel monster card, they made the collective decision to buy him his first deck.

The Elemental heroes Jaden received grew to love, but it didn't change his life outside of home. If anything the bullying increased kids were jealous and wanted his cards.

He had been tempted to give the cards away if only to get a friend, but thought better of it, true friendship doesn't require being bought off.

As Jaden grew older others kid's grew bolder and soon teasing was not enough and a certain monster had to step in.

Kid's ended up in hospital when they confronted Jaden, unexplained damage to buildings and infrastructure starting occurring with each confrontation the damage got worse it started from a simple broken window quickly escalated to cars being knocked on their sides.

While Jaden didn't get in trouble for this since in there eye's it would be impossible for a child to do such damage, people had started questioning what was happening around the child and thus started avoiding him like the plague.

This had felt infinitely worse than horrible words the other kid's called him, treated like you didn't exist like a figment of people's imagination the pain was almost too much.

His parent'swhil worried about Jaden's feelings, they were more concerned with their child's safety,with Yubel being a duel spiritit was easy to assume her involvement.

It was the only explanation that made sense to them, they had to send her away.

Unknown to them it would be the biggest and possibly final mistake they would ever make.

They seeked help from Seto Kaiba after explaining to them the situation with Yubel, feeling sorry for the 'corrupt' duel spirit he decided to send it into to space where hopefully it would be healed along with a card Jaden had designed for a competition Kaiba corp had set up.

He had won on purpose for obvious reason which he knew now, he was too naïve back then.

The Yuki family and Seto Kaiba together watched the rocket countdown for launch it would be final the moments they would truly be together as a family for a long time.

Yubel was desperate she knew she was trapped and could not escape back to Jaden, She knew she could not leave Jaden alone with Darkness power's developing so quickly, if they remained uncontrolled it would only put everyone in danger.

He needed to know what was happening to him or else he may never gain the control at all and would leave only death in his wake even unwilling as he was. (Think Zeref from Fairytail)

She had to try something, while she could not physically leave she could still use her powers.

Yubel decided to try and transfer her memories of Haou to Jaden and hopefully it would help him gain control seeing the master at work.

It would be last thing she do for a long time.

A shockwave of energy was seen exiting the ship zooming into Jaden being absorbed into his being much to Kaiba and Jaden's parent's shock.

All Jaden could remember at that time was unimaginable pain as images seem to cram into his skull of someone he did not know. The stress had been too much for his young body to handle and he had passed out,when he would wake up the pain he had felt would all made sense.

Unknown to Jaden at the time but the information download on his brain at made him lose any remote control of his powers he had in that moment.

He would wake to know in the parents concern they suffered the full wrath of his powers.

Holding him close had set them off and the dark energy had lashed out wildly enveloping his parents in its surge.

They had survived the encounter but had been left in a coma from being exposed to long, how they survived had mystified Kaiba but he had suspected it had something to do with genetics or perhaps being near their child for a long time so they had developed a bit of resistance unknowingly.

Jaden's parent's had been taken to Kaiba's best doctors he had and were still being looked after to this day.

When they would wake up the doctors could not say.

Kaiba had already made the decision to keep Jaden near him and get him the help he would need to control these dark powers, even if he had to resort to Yugi and Marik assistance to his own displeasure.

Jaden would spend a week unconscious to adjust to the memories, when he woke up he would learn of his parent's predicament and would be staying with Kaiba till they woke up.

He had quietly mourned, his parent's predicament he still felt conflicted on how to feel about everything. He loved his parents but they had sent Yubel away but now he might not ever speak to them again.

He both loved and hated them, but ultimately he wanted them in his life.

One day his parent's would wake up and learn the truth about him, so he would work to control the power of gentle darkness so this never happened again.

And he would do the only thing he could do when they woke up apologise.

But now he had work to do, and new evil to prepare for the Light of destruction apparently his counterparts worst enemy.

He had always been the prey it was time to become the predator.

Jaden knew he wasn't ready for them yet, He was thrust into this position unwillingly but he wouldn't be fizzled out he would become the predator, he would survive and when the time comes he'll swallow the light with his Darkness.

**AN: I'm jumping straight to season 2, I'm doing it for a reason which you'll see next chapter.**

**This idea came to me literally yesterday anyway give it chance, next chapter will be a lot better then this, since it's roughly a summary of events.**

**Next chapter we will be in the present anyway later.**

**Lightningblade49 signing off for now.**


End file.
